The Last Stand
by White-and-Nerdy321
Summary: A new Pokemon and an old friend is a great way to start a Adventure


"Where are you going?" I was caught, tip-toeing into Mom's lab. I turned around to see my mom's co-worker, Henry. His arms were crossed around his chest, lab coat almost to his knees. "Tala, you know you shouldn't be in there. It's off limits to anyone who's not a scientist that works here."

"Please can I go in?" I asked. "I'll be good I swear." Henry smiled, and put his hand on my shoulder, letting me in. I went up to my mom, who was standing near an incubator with a clipboard in her hand. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Tala, what are you doing here? I'm at work and you should be home studying Slowpoke." Mom said.

"I wanted to come at see you, hey, it's an Old Amber." I said, looking into the incubator. "What's it for? Can I see it?" Mom glanced over at me, telling me I should probably leave. I started walking down the hill back home, I past the Pokémon School I went to. Now that I'm turning ten tomorrow, I get to start my own journey, so I got out of school.

"Tala!" I friend called from behind me, she was eleven. I turned around to see her, her brown hair was long, almost to her waist. A Chimchar and Growlithe stayed next to her, "Who's your partner going to be? Will you get a Chimchar like me? Or a Piplup or Turtwig?"

"I don't know yet. It's hard to choose, what are you doing here anyway? You should be at the next Growlithe completion.

"I'm here for your birthday of course! And I want to help you on your journey!" Brecken said, over excitedly. "You are going for badges, I can help you train. Now, let's go to your house, decorate for your party. You're celebrating tonight right?" She asked as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, then leaving tomorrow." I said. "Here we are." We walked into my house, Harley, my brother, was standing in the kitchen. He's grayish-blue hair, almost to round glasses, was fixed on a present wrapped up. A cake was in the oven, and his Starraptor was decorating the house with banners and Slowpoke was making balloons.

"You shouldn't be here yet!" Harley said. "Oh, hello Brecken. Go in the back yard until we're done decorating." Brecken and I went to the backyard and Brecken showed me the Pokémon she'd caught since she left. She had the Chimchar and Growlithe I'd already seen, along with a Jigglypuff, and Corsola.

"They're so cute!" I said, "how many competitions has Growlithe won?" Brecken took a small case out of her bag, and opened it, four ribbons were placed gently inside. "Wow, good job Growlithe!" I pat it's head. After awhile of Brecken letting me use Corsola in training battle against Chimchar we were allowed to go inside.

"It looks great!" Mom said, she walked in the front door, as were where walking in the back. "Tala, are you ready for your cake? It's time to eat." I smiled and Harley, mom, Brecken and I sat down at the table. As we ate the Pokémon ball shaped cake. Then it was time for presents.

"Open mine up first!" Brecken said. She handed me a box. In it was two books, one a recipe book for Pokémon food, the next a Photo album. "You can bring your camera and take photos then put it in there!" I gave her a hug, and opened Harleys next. In it was five poke balls and three full potions.

"Thank you Harley," I said, he nodded, then "Here you go Tala," Mom said, she handed me a blue backpack. When I took it in my hand, I heard and felt something rolling around in it. I unzipped the lime green zipper and saw a poke ball in it. I took it out, a little confused on why it was there. "I know how much you wanted it. It should be ready to become an Aerodactyl soon. Maybe by tomorrow you'll have your partner. You are the daughter of one for the most famous scientist of this day and age; I thought that you should have a more unusual Pokémon."

"Thanks mom!" I hugged the chuckling women, "You're the best." I said.

"Now, you have much to do tomorrow, you need your sleep mom said. "Both of you off to bed. I gathered my presents, and placed them in my backpack, resting the poke ball on the top. Brecken and I finally got to sleep late at night, both of us excited to start our journey together. "Tala." Mom called from the kitchen; waking up both Brecken and I. "Come on." We gave each other a smile and went out into the kitchen. Mom was holding a bag of special Aerodactyl food. "The recipes in it too."

"Well, let's go." I laughed. "Come on mom, time to go to the lab and get my Aerodactyl!"

"Go get dressed and we can go." Mom said. Brecken and I got dressed in my room. Then mom, Brecken, and I were walking down to the Lab. I held the poke ball in my hand, it felt smooth. We went into the very back of the lab. The place where only a select few could go in. Mom went up to the machine, which as still humming. After pressing a few buttons, she stepped back. A bright light shone from the machine, it became too bright to look at, and I turned my head. When I turned my head back, and Aerodactyl was out, looking up a little confused at us. "Feed it."

"Aerodactyl, hi buddy. It's Tala, your trainer. Do you have to come here?" I held out the bag of Pokémon food, the large creature, put it's head in the bag, looked up and screened.

"Looks like he really likes the special food I made for it." Mom said. "But I think he's had enough." I remembered the Poke ball, and got it out.

"Return Aerodactyl." I said, and the ray of red hit my Pokémon, and returned into his ball. Then it was time to leave. "Let's go." I told Brecken and after our goodbyes we head off on our journey. Both of us over excited and ready to take on any trainer willing to battle.


End file.
